


The Keys to Solomon's Seal

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Rin is already in a desperate situation. With the demon of a man in front of her, she is more than willing to try to put her trust in a man that is a demon. Her doom is possible either way, but she wants a choice.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Keys to Solomon's Seal

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin gasped out in utter pain as the last runes were carved into her skin.

The man she had as a guardian, the man her _father_ entrusted with her future as blank faced as ever with that false smile she knew so well directed at her once again. Only this time it was no longer due to training when he expected her to get up even from a rather dangerous life like test to show her how much further she had to go to stand her ground in front of the demons threatening earth and her city. No, it was worse. This time her teacher and mentor, the man her father placed her under the care of in the event of his death as the last barrier between the demon world and the human world as the head of the Tohsaka Family, was the one that had her tied up and ready to be sacrificed to a sacrificial alter.

“Now Rin, you should have known this was coming.” Kirei, the most unholy member of the church Rin is sure to ever live, assured her calmly as if they were just sitting together after a lesson.

“How would anyone know this was coming?” Rin shouted.

Really being the last member of the family that was a living seal to keep the enemies of the past at bay prepared one for _knowing_ this could happen, but never expect it to happen from someone this close to the family. The church made sure the Seven Families, those that hold the blood of a the man that sealed the Netherworld from the Human World ages past was well known to its members. They had divisions assigned to make sure none of them were ever destroyed as once a Seal was broken there was no going back from that. No human alive knew the way to create new Seals.

The magic was Lost.

As Lost as the ability to bridge the gap between demons and humans with the end of Solomon’s line.

Everyone knew the moment Goetia went mad after his brother Romani fell in love with a human woman. With the belief his brother was being stolen from him, he created a curse that drove those who were demons, or held too much demon blood in the case of those that mixed in with humanity, to drive them to slaughter those that held sparks of human blood and taint in their souls. His very belief that the loss of the woman would bring his brother Romani back to his side. That things would be well again after the meaningless slaughter occurred and the woman that held his heart could be a new beginning of the world order.

Romani disagreed.

Should he ever have a descendant with the woman it was never known, but his Seven Generals, those who rebelled against Goetia’s Madness, reared up to defeat the man and send those affected by Goetia’s curse back to the Netherworld, the Land of Demons, to never repeat the slaughter again. Each General’s name was struck from history to prevent them from being cursed or summoned after their death’s. The Seven only known by the weapons they used with great effect. Nowadays, called Lancer for the spear, Saber for the sword, Archer for the bow, Rider for the very ludicrous amount of objects they “rode” onto the enemy, Assassin for the dagger, Caster for the magic, and Berzerker for the single minded drive to battle that was beyond sanity with any weapon. Their descendants were given the solemn duty to live. To live and guard the seven Doors to the Netherworld and keep them from opening. From opening and repeating the very tragedy once more.

….because the sad truth was that Romani did not live long after the defeat and sealing of the two realms. No, that would be too easy. With the type of magic and curses that Geotia had available to him as a son of Solomon, there was a great chance the man had lived. Or even become a demon himself.

The world already knew the consequences of killing off a Family that held the Seal. The last one a tragedy of the Lady Artoria. The Maiden King who trapped herself in time itself as she bargained with the door that as long as there was one true seal still available. Never to live, to age, or die. Yet… curiously still aware of the passage of time and the downfall of Camelot. The unleashed demons by a magic user after her family and possessing the famed Mordred to rip the land apart in search for the Seal when it was still not known to be a bloodline caused a leak that allowed a great many of demons to slip through and cause a downfall of an age.

No one wanted a repeat.

No one.

Until now that is.

Rin glared up at the traitor. If he was going to flaunt her ignorance she was going to demand he tell her what she missed besides his obvious betrayal. “What could I have possibly missed aside from your traitorous behavior to all of your vows?”

The man was a priest. A part of the order meant to protect her in particular. Her family was supposed to survive. They were _the_ last branch for this Seal.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin.... you blind fool." Kirei intoned with honest pleasure in the undertone of his voice. "Did you ever wonder why _I_ was anointed to protect you when you had an entire sect dedicated to your family? A sect that disappeared in the last decade without me even involved."

Rin was both taken aback and curious, despite her slowly moving her wrists to attempt to escape her bonds. Still, the more he talked the further she could get in her escape.... as well as her surprise in case the bonds were too tight. "Tell me." Her voice as commanding as she could make it.

"Your father wasn't as holy as you believe he is, haven't you wondered how your mother disappeared in the middle of a cleansing? The most secure sanctum in the temple grounds. How about your sister? A demon occurring in your wards? The wards your family added portions of their life energy to before their deaths? For centuries."

Rin.... couldn't argue that. Her family home was sacred. They were assigned there as soon as the Door was established. Rin had assumed it had to do with the more recent demonic activity. After all, when she was eight there was a novice demonic necromancer who was capable of accidentally summoning a master of the craft. That year, nothing went right. "We all know there were signs of Calamities coming. The poisoning of the land due to an outright war between devil users was so strong that our city was forced to do evacuations. Father ended up dying to negate the pouring in of demons the cult Masters drilled open. There was spill over, but the Seal kept. He stopped it from cursing the world."

"You truly believe those lies." Kirei interrupted Rin before she got too far in defending her father. "The man was involved with Beast Faction. He bargained with Goetia's kindred to reach the Knowledge of Solomon. The gathering in your childhood was to release the Seal and sacrifice the city your family had sworn to protect since it's founding to one of the Demonic Pillars."

"You're LYING!" Rin shouted automatically. The man her father had been was one who dedicated his life to the family craft and position. He would never break the tradition. Her sharp decry had caused her to cut herself on accident as she instinctively tried to punch the man. It didn't matter her position. Thankfully, the anger and sharp pain gave her focus to once more attempt to salvage an escape from her bindings. The blood a lubricant that Rin could have lived without, but she was willing to try anything. 

"Oh but I am not, Rin." Kirei appeared to be completely relishing in his reveal. "He dealt with the a few others that were lured in by the Root, they wanted to gain more power that had receded due to the demonic blood breeding out of them. The chances for ultimate knowledge and magic was too tempting for your father to ignore. Your mother murdered to open a crack in the Seal for going against his own wedded oath. Your sister to a clan kin to a Beelzebub to empower them to open said cracks."

The priest getting closer with every point he made. Eyes just screaming pleasure at the torture his words put Rin through. "Ha... the man even killed the sect protecting your family to provide the Master necromancer to revive ME. A human tainted by the wrath of humanity, cursed by n evil god desperate to enter the Netherworld." 

"Then Father... he was said to have died stopping the madness...." Rin couldn't believe it, but it made too much _sense_. 

"He did die." Kirei told her tranquilly. "He was sacrificed to open the rest of the Seal, since ironically the fool forgot he needed to sacrifice you to open it. Your Family Traditions having sent you off to safety, leaving only him available. What a pity." The athame held in his hands was held nostalgically. "You were truly meant to die that day. Sadly, a killer with too much demonic blood stopped me from completing the ritual that time. It seemed he wanted world peace between demons and humans. He could have accomplished something greater instead of that. And you don't have one of those to protect you."

"No..." Rin muttered in what Kirei believed was denial.

(Rin, _sadly_ , knew Kirei was telling the truth. The man took a special joy in it and how well it could tear a person to shreds.)

"Unfortunately for you, I seem to need you to die now. You would have been horrified to see the Seal destroyed." Kirei told her wistfully. "It's a shame you can't live past this moment."

"It really _is_ a shame." Rin muttered darkly. "That I would never let you kill me." The summoning activated as soon as Rin pushed all her power into the diagram drawn in her shoe with her own blood, her hands and feet finally free. Her body only narrowly avoiding the athame by the shallowest of margins. Any closer and her femoral artery would have been opened, her death certain swiftly after. 

"You take too much after your ancestors Rin; why couldn't you just follow in your father's footsteps?"Kirei only spoke plainly as if he was still her disappointed teacher and guardian.

"Because I AM the Tohsaka of this land." Rin huffed out, eyes looking between the light dimming and the man that was ready to kill her. "And I won't die from this!"

"You heard the lass," A taunting voice said from somewhere in the room, no where the light _was_. His red eyes and presence assuring one of the inhuman blood in his veins pulsing strongly. "She said she wanted to live. Pity for you, that means you have to die. My contract is pretty binding you see?" The blue haired man held up the hand holding out to receive a materializing lance. Its very presence foreshadowing its danger., but that was not the main focus of Rin's eyes.

No... that was reserved for the blaring red tattoos covering the back of his hand. 

Tattoos that Rin could feel burning into her own hand as well.

_Completely identical._

"Tell me Master, what do you want with this?" The demon answering Rin's call asked in his own dark amusement. 

Far be it for Rin to disappoint, "KILL HIM!!"

"As you wish, Master~" 

.

* * *

.

Standing outside of a burning church, Rin turned to her newest companion.

Her only one.

"My city needs to be purified in a different way than it usually does." Rin told him as she looked to the rest of the city around her.

"If it's anything like a few minutes ago, I have to tell you I'm a professional at purifying." The lance wielder explained lightly. His body moving closer to her own as she shivered. "I think the first thing you need to do is clean up yourself. Stunning as you are, I think the dried blood must irritate you something fierce."

"We start fixing tomorrow then." Rin conceded. Her power still needed to return to better capacity anyway and her body needed to be cleaned and healed. "What's your name?"

"Does a Master need the name of her faithful hound?"

Staring into the man more human than his blood and summoning implied, Rin glared. "Of course it does. No Servant of mine will answer to _you_. Names are there for a reason."

"You can call me Cu then, lass." His answering grin was a challenge in itself. One Rin had no plan of losing to. Not when she knew he was bound to her via the tattoo for the rest of her life. He would learn that now.


End file.
